


Invisible Heirs

by SharksWrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharksWrites/pseuds/SharksWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma hide behind Cora's throne to protect their family, and inherit a decade-old feud with Snow White.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>Art by</b> <a href="http://alinaandalion.tumblr.com">alinaandalion</a>.<br/><img/><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma had lived at Rumplestiltskin’s Academy for six months. She didn’t remember all of it. She was still a baby when she arrived. The school had just opened as a replacement for one that burned down.

Emma was aging faster than anyone she knew. At the end of each month she looked over a year older. The kids who looked most her age now were ten. But they’d all been friends for several years. Since before they were refugees.

She often wondered if she was the product of some spell gone awry. Maybe that was why Rumple insisted she stay away from his students. All she knew was that her parents dropped her off after the fire across the river, with a vintage pocket watch that didn't even work. She also knew that most days she felt completely alone.

When her chores were done she would sneak out of the academy and wander around her side of the city. Once, she made it as far as the wall without being seen. But when she tried to peer through to the wealthy side, a castle guard yelled at her and scared her away.

Sometimes she caught a glimpse of a black wolf in the shadows. When she told Rumple he blamed her imagination. She was only sure the wolf was real when he asked about it again a few months later 

Her favorite places were bars. She could blend into the shadows and listen to stories she only half believed. Stories of the old city, and everything left behind. Stories that made her feel like she wasn’t the only one lost. She once spent hours searching the dwarf bunkhouse for axes, hoping to find some truth to the tales. Getting caught by Grumpy put a permanent end to her searching. Since then she’d stuck to eavesdropping.

She pulled herself over the window ledge and tumbled into the dimly lit bar. No one noticed. The patrons were all several drinks in and the servers were struggling to keep everyone’s cup filled. She crept to the closest barrel and crouched behind it.

As usual, the group was raving about Snow White. She only sort of listened, picking at a groove in the wooden floor. They were her least favorite of the stories. Snow White sounded boring.

A commotion across the bar drew her attention. One of the servers was chasing a boy about her age through the maze of tables. The boy had one hand curled in a tight fist and Emma guessed he had lifted the server's pay.

She followed them out, shoving past the yelling server at the door as the boy hurried down the street. She ran to catch up and almost collided with him when she turned a corner. He pushed her to a seat in the dirt.

"Stop following me." The boy said. “No one wants you around, weirdo.”

She heard snickering behind him, and when he turned to leave she saw his waiting group of friends.

She wandered towards ‘Blue’s’. The dance club was run by refugee fairies, and had music blaring all night. Some of the sound leaked into the surrounding streets and was how Emma first found the place.

She was definitely not allowed in. There were no windows in the main room to sneak through. She only knew it wasn’t like other bars by the exiting patrons. They didn’t stumble around like the drunks she knew. They gave big hugs to everyone they passed, and stared up at the sky for hours. Emma guessed their actions had inspired the fireworks. They were set off over the river every few nights. The club roof was the best place to watch from. A series of ledges and loose stones gave her a way to climb to it.

She jumped for the first ledge and started to pull herself up.

"Hey!" She heard behind. A hand grabbed her by the collar and pulled her off the wall.

The figure grabbed her arm and spun her to face them. A teenage girl, with blonde hair as long as Emma's, stared crossly down at her.

"You can't climb this building." The girl said.

"Says who?" Emma shot back.

"Says me." The girl said sternly. "And my sister owns the place, so you'd better listen."

"Sorry." Emma asked softly. She flashed the sad puppy eyes that usually got her out of trouble. It worked. The girl let her go.

"Why would you want to go up there anyway?" She asked.

Emma stared up at the clear sky. Her gaze flicked between stars, and for the briefest moment she forgot the dusty street she stood on.

Her focus was broken by another woman's voice by the club front doors.

"Where the hell have you been?" The woman yelled.

"Shit." The blonde girl hissed. When she turned towards the doors, Emma turned and ran towards home.

* * *

**Ten Years, Six Months later**

 

Emma ducked around a corner just in time to avoid the eye line of a group of protestors. Their numbers were nothing close to what they were at the start eleven years prior, but they were just as bold. It made them dangerous. They were prone to lashing out at anyone connected to the castle.

They passed the doorway Emma cowered in. She pulled her cloak hood further over her face before continuing on her way. No need to take chances, even at dawn.

A heavy stench had built over the years in the slums. Maybe it was the trash that never really made it out of this side of the city. Maybe the homeless really did outnumber those with shelter. She’d seen strict laws and frequent raids take their toll down here.

As she got closer to Blue’s she could hear the bass of the music. She passed high patrons ambling home for the day. They smiled broadly at her. She recognized some as pickpockets she grew up with, but they didn’t seem to recognize her.

She caught glimpses of grime-covered children behind empty barrels and broken carts. Their noses were used to the filth. They sat waiting for chances to snatch change and trinkets from passers by. She knew not to keep her money in the cloak’s pockets.

They kept the club dark to keep the party going while the sun rose. Soon they would shut the music off and let dancers collapse on old cushions. She could take off her hood in here. The protestors had no interest in this place, and the last of the dancing crowd was too tired to notice her presence. Emma gestured for the attention of the hostess behind the bar.

“The usual?” The hostess asked over the music.

Emma nodded and slid a wad of bills across the counter. The fairy pulled a small vial of green powder from her pocket.

“Enjoy.” She said with a wink. Emma didn’t mention it wasn’t for her.

She stuck to the last of the morning shadows as she headed home. She couldn’t risk anyone noticing her path. She avoided the main road and the guarded gate that blocked it. There would be a line of laborers waiting to be let through. Emma’s way between halves of the city was a small gate hidden behind a block of houses and under layers of ivy.

Her tailored trousers and jacket made her a target in the slums. They were sign of wealth far greater than anyone had access to, and keeping them hidden under the old cloak was all that protected her from unwanted attention. On this side though it made her nearly invisible. Many citizens on the wealthy side refused to acknowledge anyone from the slums. They avoided her path, and especially her gaze, when she wore the cloak. It worked out nicely on the few occasions she traveled alone. 

She took side streets, weaving past the mansions of council members and ministers to get to the castle’s hidden access gate.

A Twenty foot steel fence surrounded the castle. Each vertical bar was sharpened to a needle thin point and wrapped in invisible magic. They were spaced far enough to let passers by see through to the castle grounds, but close enough that a hand through them would certainly touch the side. Any contact with the bars, or rather their enchantment, was extremely unpleasant.

Several of the guards were separating piles of money at a small table. They’d been past the wall too. When she got closer she heard them arguing over their cuts. One of them saw her approach and walked to the gate.

"Identification." The guard demanded. He pointed to a silver square welded into the gate. Emma laid her palm on the metal and almost instantly the square turned deep purple. She was Cora-approved.

The guard unlocked the gate without a word, straining to pull it open. He allowed only enough room for Emma to slip through and quickly pushed it closed.

The guards around the table started to raise their voices. One tackled another to the ground and started punching him in the face. The others crowded around them and cheered. Emma ignored them. She headed across the lawn, through the overgrown gardens, and up to the towering stone building.

The ornate metal rail was cold under her hand as she ran up the wide spiral staircase. It wasn’t the main hall, but she was surprised not to see any staff milling around.

Her boot steps echoed off the marble floor. She hurried past worn wooden doors and unlit metal lanterns. She let her hood slip off. It was easier to see in the dim hallway without it.

One door in the hallway was far newer than the rest. Its thick beams were smooth and its hinges free of rust. The etched metal doorknob was cold too. Emma wondered if the heat was even on in the castle.

Sobbing leaked from the main room into the small entryway. Emma shut the door quickly behind her and slid off the cloak.

Regina heard the heavy thud of her bedroom door. She sat up from her sprawl on the king-size bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She heard heavy cloth drop on the lounge chair by the door and gathered the folds of her black skirt so she could climb off the bed. Boot steps approached the room.

It took two long strides for Regina to reach the doorway. Emma barely had time to open her arms before Regina leapt at her.

They held each other close, wordless, each breathing in the other’s presence. Regina pulled back and scrunched up her nose.

"You smell." She said.

"Not my fault." Emma defended. She pulled the pixie dust from her pocket, then slid off her jacket and tossed it on the laundry pile. A cloud of dust rose off of it when it landed.

Emma checked her hands for dust. When she saw they were clean, she reached up and wiped the tears from Regina's face. Regina smiled in embarrassment as if just remembering she'd been crying.

"What can I do?" Emma asked softly. Regina shook her head, brow furrowed.

"You'll be great." Emma said. She stifled a yawn.

"It's the middle of the afternoon." Regina said.

"And I walked really far." Emma whined. “I’m tired.”

"And you're filthy. You should take a bath." Regina said.

"Fine." Emma said. She smiled and gave Regina a peck on the cheek before heading for the bathroom. She was just about to pull off her shirt when Regina spoke again.

"They found that wolf."

“What?” Emma asked.

“The patrol found her pacing by the back gate.” Regina said.

“Where is she? Did they hurt her?” Emma asked.

“She’s fine. They put her in a cell.” Regina shook her head. “Who knows how long she’s been trying to get in.”

Emma headed for the door. A bath could wait.

“Be careful!” Regina called after her.

The dungeon was even colder than the rest of the castle. It felt different down here. As Emma walked to the wolf’s cell, she realized she wasn’t used to the lack of prisoners.

The wolf stretched in its sleep. It rolled over once, then again, then before Emma’s eyes turned into a girl about her age. A werewolf. It hadn’t occurred to Emma. It wasn’t even a full moon.

The naked girl had long, tangled, dark hair. Her pale skin shocked Emma after the heavy black of the wolf’s coat. She rolled over and saw Emma as she woke. A look of confusion passed over her face when she saw the bars, but it disappeared when she sniffed the air in Emma’s direction.

“Oh my god.” The girl said. She hurried to her feet. Emma noticed the dirt smeared across her skin. She tried not to stare. 

“Yeah, oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Emma said as she scrambled to unlock the cell. 

“You.” The girl breathed. She looked Emma over once the door was open, and wrapped her in a strong hug. With her face so close to the girl’s hair, Emma could see the mud caked into it.

“Um, okay.” Emma said. She pulled the girl gently off. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ruby.” The girl sighed.

“Okay, Ruby. Why were you at the gate?” Emma asked. “Where are you from?”

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She tilted her head as if thinking the question over.

“I have no idea.” She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stood just outside the guest bathroom doorway as two of her maids scrubbed Ruby down. Ruby didn't seem to mind being washed by strangers. She sat patiently as they brushed through her matted hair. Emma had kept her distance to give her guest some privacy, but her curiosity was steadily taking over.

"You really don't remember anything?" She called into the bathroom. 

"I remember my name." Ruby said. "I know that I'm a wolf, I know something is wrong with my magic, and I know that I'm supposed to protect you." Her volume rose and Emma could tell she'd turned to speak towards the door. "And I know that that is very important." Ruby finished.

"Where do you live now?" Emma asked. 

"Around." Ruby said. She left it at that

 

* * *

 

Regina stood weakly behind the dressing screen. A maid tugged at the corset strings until she couldn’t breathe. It was almost a relief. It meant she couldn’t cry. She raised her arms so the funeral dress could be pulled over her.

Emma walked in just as the last of Regina’s jewelry was fastened into place.

“How is your wolf?” Regina asked.

“Werewolf.” Emma corrected. Regina lifted an eyebrow in question. 

“It’s not a full moon.” She said.

“That’s not all that’s wrong. She remembers her name, but that’s about it.” Emma explained.

“Did she say why she’s here?” Regina asked.

“She was looking for something.” Emma said. “I think it was me.”

“Emma-“ Regina started.

“You know where we should take her.” Emma said.

“No.” Regina said.

“No one here can help her.” Emma pleaded.

“She’ll tell him about us. She has no reason not to answer his questions.” Regina warned.

“He already knows everything. Rumple won’t show his face here. The law stands, kill on sight.” Emma said.

“I won’t risk it. We’re vulnerable now.” Regina argued.

“It’s pretty clear we always were.” Emma said. “He could help her. Find out where her home is.”

“You mean, find out why she’s been looking for you?” Regina countered. “You think she’s family?”

 

Emma didn’t answer. She didn’t need to. Regina walked closer and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist resting her head on Emma’s shoulder.

“I know you’re curious.” She said softly. “But please, leave my father out of it.” She felt Emma pull her closer. They were both giving in to the emotions of the day. Cora would be furious.

The schedule of events was meant to be bittersweet. It was structured to move the Castle on from their loss as fast as possible. Everything had been preplanned. Even the dress.

"Cora had this made for today." Regina said as she turned to stare at her reflection.

"That's pretty gruesome." Emma said.

"She wanted it to be perfect. For them to see me as her." Regina sighed. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"You're nothing like her." She said. Regina only stared into the mirror.

 

The square was packed. Nearly five hundred people dressed in all black stood side by side. They stared ahead in silence. Cora loved their silence. Regina remembered her mother’s smiles when her subjects ceased all action in her presence. Regina wondered why the people chose to show such respect now.

Regina’s eyes flicked between them. None of them met her gaze. They were still using Cora’s rules. Maybe they thought Regina would punish them in the same ways. Maybe they were thinking of tax raises and actions of unsupervised guards. Maybe they were just used to the request. Twelve years was an awfully long time.

A chime rang out from the bell tower behind them. The crowd bowed their heads.

Another chime sounded and Regina thought she heard cheering in the distance.

After the third chime, the crowd looked up to the balcony.

“Your majesty?” The Priest asked cautiously.

Regina nodded to him and he stepped up next to her at the railing.

“Minister.” The priest beckoned harshly to one of the robed Court members by the door.

One of the ministers stepped forward. He carried a red pillow with a delicate crown of woven silver balanced on top.

The minister lowered to one knee in front of Regina, his gaze focused on the ground. The priest lifted the crown and set it on Regina’s head.

The crowd below immediately dropped to one knee.

“THE QUEEN PREVAILS.” They said in unison.

Regina was frozen. The words chilled her and pulled her mind back to the last time this ceremony took place. The last time the crown was passed on.

Cora had been ready for this. Too ready. She’d had a thirst for power and a plan to get it. Now that power fell into Regina’s hands. A broken city, a war of revenge, and a scared family all waited for her lead.

The crown felt suddenly heavier. Regina motioned for the crowd to disperse. She was anxious to get back to the shadows she was used to.

Emma waited with the staff for Regina to walk back into the castle from the viewing tower hallway. Several council members were there too, already worried how their pay might change with new leadership. She saw Regina's eyes searching the huddle and reached between ministers to grab her hand. Regina felt the contact and let Emma lead her down the hallway, away from congratulations and promises of loyalty.

By the time they reached their room the dress was too tight. Emma knew it. She let the door slam behind them as she grabbed the front of Regina's neckline with both hands. She tore the dress down the middle and let it fall to the floor. Regina reached back to untie the corset and Emma pulled it free, letting Regina take a deep, relieved breath.

“Now she’s really gone.” Emma said.

They looked down to the torn dress, then back at each other. Neither was sure exactly how they felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eleven Years Earlier**

“Damn him!” Cora yelled. She grabbed the glass vase off a nearby display column and hurled it at the wall.

Regina winced as it shattered on impact. Tiny pieces skidded across the marble, several almost reaching Regina’s hiding place by the door. She must have gasped, because Cora spun to look right at her.

“Come here.” Cora demanded. She flicked her hand in the air and the glass shards moved to clear a path for Regina. Regina stared at the floor as she walked forward, stopping a few feet from her mother.

“What did you say to him?” Cora asked harshly.

“Nothing.” Regina whispered. It was true. During their entire date she hadn’t said a word. David hadn’t either. He’d smiled once, but when Regina only smiled back he stared back down at his untouched plate. She knew he loved Snow White, and he seemed a little too dim for her taste. She hadn’t seen the point in trying to woo him. She’d been dreading Cora’s reaction ever since.

Cora walked closer. Regina felt herself shrink away from her presence.

“Is this what you wanted?” Cora hissed. “For him to marry that tramp across the river?”

“I don’t want to be his queen.” Regina said softly.

“This isn’t about you.” Cora yelled. “The minute they have a throne, I lose mine.”

Regina felt her face turn red. She understood the law. Only one side of the river could rule at a time. Each side took back power when the oldest child married and had an heir of their own. It hadn’t been a problem before Cora took power. David choosing Snow, meant Snow would be the next queen. And it would happen much too soon.

“Priest!” Cora yelled towards the door. "Gather the council."

 

The ministers arrived first. They lived closest to the castle, always on hand to do the throne's bidding. They were rewarded handsomely for their unquestioning service. To them it was a fair trade.

The representatives lived amongst the general public. Half traveled from across the river. This meeting started without them.

A thick glass table hovered in the center of the room. A candle chandelier hung above it, the flickering light doing its best to illuminate the space. The king always sat at the head of the table with the priest to his right and the queen to his left.

Today, Cora took the king's chair. Regina sat to her left. She noticed right away that the present council members were not fazed by Cora's display of power. This group had seen her dominance over Henry on plenty of occasions.

It was a short meeting. Cora told them the plan, the others listened then jumped into action.

"Burn it all and curse the ground beneath them.” Cora said. “Tell the guards to kill the child when they ransack the castle. Let’s see them take my throne with no kingdom and no heir.” She stood and strode out of the office with her head held high.

 

Regina hoped she could stay home, hide in her room and pretend she didn't know what was happening. But within the hour she was being squeezed into a brand new dress and ushered into a carriage with her mother.

They had to cross the oldest part of the city to get to the docks. Regina had never seen it. After Henry and Cora took power the city's wealth tripled. New homes were built further from the murky river. People tried to forget any humble beginnings.

Vacant row houses and ivy-covered workshops sat waiting for a new use. A ten-foot cement wall was built to hide the decay until they knew what to use the land for.

Cora hummed the whole way there. Regina sat frozen, staring at her hands. She didn't look at anyone as they transferred onto a boat. Clouds gathered overhead. The guards sat in silence, and Regina could hear the soft rippling of the water under the boat.

Snow's castle was much closer to the river than Regina's. As they docked a breeze washed the smell of heavy, putrid smoke over them. Regina wasn't expecting the fire to already be lit. It made the plan feel sickeningly real.

They could see the blaze from a nearby hill. Thick black smoke poured from the windows, followed by green flames that crept up the castle’s outer walls. _Magic._

 

A column of woven metal rose from the center courtyard of the castle. Golden light radiated from it. It was this kingdom’s source of magic, pulling an energy from the ground that nothing else could tap in to.

Green slowly overtook the gold. The column’s light flickered for a moment, then slowly faded. Regina glanced over at Cora and watched a sneer slowly spread across her face. They stayed until the sun started to set and they could no longer see the destruction.

The rest of the city took longer to burn. Regina was grateful when the thunder started. It drowned out the screams until they were back across the river.

 

Her parents fought about the attack for the following year. Right up until her father's death. Cora claimed Henry's bleeding heart couldn't take the pressures of ruling. No one argued with her.

Regina barely held herself together after the funeral. Maybe it was all grief, maybe some was the fear of losing the buffer between her and her mother. Maybe it was seeing her father’s things carted out of her parents’ room like trash. She stole one of the old cloaks that slid off a cart in the hallway.

It didn’t take long for Cora to grow annoyed with her poor attempts to hide her sorrow. It only took a simple phrase to send Regina running in tears to her room.

“He wasn’t your real father anyway.” Cora snapped. “But Rumplestiltskin was never meant to be a king.”

 

While Cora met with the council as their official leader for the first time,  Regina snuck out the back door with a packed duffel bag.

She’d been in the city only a few times, and was always accompanied by a Cora-approved escort. Cora certainly never allowed her to venture past the wall.

When one of Cora’s hired playmates let slip she lived on the other side, Regina begged to see her home. The girl refused, claiming she would get in trouble if anyone found out she’d taken the job. 

Curiosity got the better of Regina. One night she trailed the girl to the city wall. There was only one approved entrance to the slums. It allowed the guards in for raids and approved workers out for their jobs. The girl didn’t take the Crossing. Just before she reached it, she slipped into in the thick ivy covering the wall.

That day Regina had almost been caught missing curfew. She swore she’d never walk so far from home again. But now she was glad she spied. She knew where to look in the mass of ivy and quickly found the tiny hidden gate.

“Thank you, Tinker Bell.” She whispered as she slipped through.

 

Regina kept her head down, peering from under the oversized cloak hood to see where she was going. Not that she had directions. Her plan didn’t really extend beyond getting away.

There were few signs. The dirt road couldn’t have fit a carriage, even if they were allowed here. She let the edge of the cloak drag in the dirt, hoping it would somewhat hide the quality of the garment.

The further into town she went, the more people she saw milling about. By the time she reached the decaying wood stalls of the market she had to hold her duffel in front of her to keep it out of others’ way.

The section of road past the market was lined with bars. Regina could tell by the stench and noise that drifted out to the street.

 

A man stumbled out of one of the bars and into her path. He noticed her when he stopped to catch his balance. He eyed her duffel bag.

“Running away?” He joked.

“I’m looking for Rumplestiltskin.” Regina said to avoid a real answer. The man pointed further down the road.

“Four blocks.” He said simply before tripping over his own feet and tumbling to the ground. A few other men walked out of the bar and Regina hurried along to avoid their attention.

She heard the man throwing up behind her, followed by the loud laughter of his friends.

“Again, Grumpy?” One of them teased.

A short alleyway led up to the building. 'Rumplestiltskin's Academy' was carved into the wood above the double doors. They opened before she even knocked, startling her. A man stood before her in a worn suit. His hair was untrimmed and his stare unnerved her at first.

"Regina." He said with a devious smile.

 

The wood floor creaked under their steps as Rumple led Regina down the second floor hallway. He was adamant she call him Rumple and she suspected it was because Cora called him by his full name. She wondered what the building was before it was a school. Only half the lights were lit. Wind leaked in around the windows. She thought she saw mold in the corners.

“This is the guest hallway.” Rumple explained. He pointed over their heads. “Students dorm is upstairs. Best to avoid them.”

Regina took the hint. She knew Cora’s reputation among commoners and how much danger it put her in. She had already promised herself not to draw too much attention. She knew how to stay cooped up in one building. At least this place was new.

They stopped outside one of the rooms. Rumple gestured inside.

Regina glanced around the room as she stepped in. Bare wood slat walls, a wooden twin bed, a candle lamp on the simple nightstand. When she walked further in she saw the tiny closet.

“Should I just-“ Regina started to ask, turning back towards the door. But Rumple was already gone.

 

Regina sighed and set her bag on the bed. She unzipped it and stared in, unsure of what to do next. She felt someone watching her. She knew the feeling from staff that dared to sneak stares when Cora wasn’t looking.

She turned and saw a blonde girl about her age in the doorway. Her long curls were pulled back in a ponytail, but Regina could still tell the ends were tangled together. The woman looked Regina up and down.

“Can I help you?” Regina asked. She wasn’t used to anyone staring so openly. The woman cocked an eyebrow.

“You’re Rumple’s other kid, huh?” She asked.

“I guess I am.” Regina replied. After a second she realized what the woman had said. “Other?” She asked. Cora said nothing about a sibling. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea.

“You guess you are?” The woman teased without answering.

“I kind of just found out.” Regina said.

The woman walked over and stuck out a hand.

“I’m Emma.” She said.

 

* * *

 

Emma led Regina down empty academy hallways. The students had already been restricted to their rooms and Emma was waiting for Rumple to retreat to his. She pointed out classrooms and potion labs, rambling on about things Regina certainly didn’t care about.

Regina followed patiently. She nodded as Emma spoke, glancing into rooms as she heard their purpose. No one ever listened to Emma so closely.  
  
They stopped in the entryway by the main stairs and Regina looked up the winding staircase. She could hear music and laughter above. She suspected Emma wasn't allowed to converse with the students either. Why else would she stay on this boring tour? Unless Rumple demanded it, not wanting to be the one to show her around.  
  
Emma's gaze dragged over Regina while she wasn't looking. She noticed how clean Regina's clothes were and that her long hair was free of tangles. She wondered if there were people who dressed the princess. People who got to see more of Regina's body and got to put their hands on her soft skin. She was still staring when Regina turned around.  
  
Regina's heart sped up when she saw Emma watching her. Her eyes met Emma's and for a moment she was trapped by their welcoming beauty.  
She almost stepped forward, drawn to Emma's confident posture, but looked away instead.

Emma heard Rumple's office door close, and then his footsteps towards the stairs.  
  
"Can I show you something?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma lit up at the agreement, but Regina didn't see it. She was trying to avoid staring.  
  
They snaked through the first floor, to the back of the building, then down a small set of stairs to get to a door.  
  
"This is the back way. No one can see it from upstairs." Emma said. "It's perfect for sneaking in and out." She added in a whisper as she stepped through. Regina didn't follow.  
  
"Come on." Emma encouraged.

“I really shouldn’t go out.” Regina said. “Someone might recognize me.”

“You expect to just stay inside all the time?” Emma laughed.

When Regina only shrugged, Emma walked back inside. 

“Come with me.” She said. She led Regina back down the hall. They stopped outside a closed door.

 

Emma slipped a lock pick from her pocket and in seconds she had the door unlocked. It was some kind of office, full of cupboards and packed bookshelves. Emma pulled a small vial from one of the cupboards.

Regina didn’t feel different after the potion, but when Emma held up a mirror in front of her she didn’t recognize the woman looking back. Regina turned her head to one side and the reflection turned with her.

“Now no one will know.” Emma said with a satisfied smile.

They wove through the dark town on tiny streets. Emma led the way, glancing back to see Regina staring in awe at everything they passed. She didn’t slow when they reached the market, instead reaching back for Regina’s hand so she could pull her along through the growing crowd.

They squeezed past shouting bidders at auctions and bartering customers at produce stalls. They wound up on a vacant street on the opposite side. Regina pulled Emma to a stop and let go of her hand.

“Did something happen?” She asked, pointing back to the market.

“It’s only open at night.” Emma explained. She chuckled. “The guards are too scared to patrol here in the dark.” Cora would be furious to hear it.

“It’s so disorganized.” Regina marveled.

“Sorry to disappoint, Princess.” Emma teased. Regina’s face reddened. Emma knew she felt out of place. Maybe she could help.

“We’re gonna be late.” Emma said. She turned and hurried off into the darkness.

“Wait!” Regina called. She hadn’t noticed the lack of streetlights while holding Emma’s hand.

 

Regina looked up the side of the club. It was only two stories, but she was nervous. The stones Emma grasped looked ready to fall out of place, and the way Emma checked for witnesses told her they weren't supposed to be there. 

Emma laid at the top and reached down for Regina's hand. 

"Come on." She said, smiling.

Regina hesitated, but looking in Emma's eyes made her feel a safe warmth. She grabbed the first ledge and pulled herself up.

It was a simple flat roof. The building was surrounded by small workshops and empty lots. Not much height was needed to see out across the slums. The street wasn't visible from up here. The dust kicked up through the day had settled, and the darkness hid the rodents out for the night.

They sat waiting in silence. Regina didn’t know what to say. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry about your father. The king, I mean." Emma said softly.

"Thank you." Regina said.

 

There was a moment of awkward silence. Emma spoke first. She was curious.

"Was he nice? The king?" She asked. She'd heard terrible things about Cora from everyone she met. No one ever talked about King Henry.

"He was always kind." Regina answered. She smiled. "To everyone he met. And he never once yelled at me."

"But your mother does?" Emma asked.

"She yells all the time." Regina answered. There was another pause.

"And your parents?" Regina asked.

"Don't have any." Emma shrugged. "Rumple said they just dropped me off one day." 

“They just left you? With nothing?” Regina asked. Emma saw that Regina was instantly worried she’d offended her.

"They left me this watch that Rumple was going to fix.” Emma said to show she wasn’t fazed. “I think he forgot though, he still has it."

"Why don't you remind him?" Regina asked.

"He doesn't always like that." Emma said. She heard the fireworks shoot into the sky and looked up as they exploded overhead.

 

Regina had never imagined being this close. The bursts looked like they might rain down right on them.

"Are we safe here?" She asked.

"You scared?" Emma teased. 

Regina felt her face redden. "No." She said unconvincingly. Emma scooted closer and put an arm around her.

"That help?" Emma asked with a sly smile.

Regina didn't answer. She relaxed against Emma and stared up at the lights.

The effects of the potion wore off before Emma’s eyes. Regina’s true face was revealed as she stared up at the fireworks. The lights danced across her face and reflected in wide eyes. A joyful smile appeared as another burst bloomed above them.

Regina felt a light touch on her jaw. She let the contact pull her gaze towards Emma. Their faces were already only inches apart. It made Regina’s breath catch. She couldn’t look away from Emma’s lips.

Regina's lips were softer than Emma expected. Her heart skipped a beat when Regina returned the kiss. Regina slid her hand into Emma's hair as she let Emma's tongue push into her mouth.

 

They snuck back into the academy giggling. They shushed each other unsuccessfully as they crept up the back stairs. Emma knew where the creaks in the floorboards were. She led Regina by the hand over the worst of the noise. They were both covered in dirt and neither was supposed to be out.

They reached Emma’s room first. Before Regina could walk past, Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.Emma slid her hands to the small of Regina’s back. Her eyes flicked to Regina’s mouth as she pulled her in closer.

Regina let her hands slide up Emma’s arms and rest on her shoulders as Emma’s lips ghosted over hers. Just as Regina leaned in closer Emma pulled out of reach with a smirk.

“See you at breakfast.” She whispered. She winked and disappeared into her room.

Regina was left staring flustered at the closed door. It only took a few steps towards her room to start smiling.

 

The smell of tea woke Regina. She’d never slept so close to a kitchen. Her first thought was seeing Emma again. She rushed to get ready.

Rumple stood with his back to the room, heating a large pot over the wood-burning stove. Emma sat at the worn wooden table, hunched over a steaming mug. Her playful expressions from the day before were covered with a worried stare. Regina slid into the spot across from her.

Emma’s face lit up when she saw Regina. She turned to the young man sitting next to her and whispered something. The man retrieved another mug from the nearby counter and filled it from a thermos on the table.

Emma saw Regina eye Neal. Rumple was oblivious to his children’s first meeting.

“I’m Neal.” Neal offered as he set the mug in front of Regina.

“Rumple’s other kid.” Emma clarified.

Regina nodded. She forced a smile. She didn’t need a sibling. She wasn’t sure how to greet this one.

“Did you go out last night?” Rumple asked. Emma looked over at him, and saw he was eyeing her specifically.

“She was with me.” Neal covered before she could answer.

Rumple eyed the trio. His suspicion quickly turned to boredom.

“Stay close.” He said simply. He abandoned the pot on the stove and walked out of the room. Neal instantly got up to turn off the heat. Emma rubbed her lower back when she thought he wasn't looking. He was quickly by her side again.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Neal asked.

“I’m fine.” Emma said. She shot a glance at Regina.

“Are you sure?” Neal asked. He reached for Emma’s stomach and she quickly swatted his gesture away. She looked nervously at Regina. She only found out about the baby that morning. She wasn't ready to say anything.

“Sorry.” Neal said. His nerves overwhelmed him in seconds and he had to leave the room.

Emma stood but winced. She put a hand to her stomach, the pain forcing her into her seat.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked. She knew what Neal's gesture meant. It did nothing to change the fact that Emma took her breath away. When she saw Emma in pain, all she wanted was to fix it.

Emma saw the concern in Regina's eyes.

“I will be.” Emma replied.

 

Emma had to tell Regina about her aging when her stomach started to grow. In three weeks she looked ready to burst. Regina had to take over her chores. Emma's own aging wasn’t a problem again. For many years she would assume she outgrew it.

On a particularly sore day, Emma could only lay in bed and wait for Regina to return. She looked around the small room with an uneasy feeling. Rumple assured her they had everything they needed to care for a child. But they could barely afford food and enough blankets, even when it was only her and Rumple. Any money the students brought went to making potions.

Sometimes she wondered if Rumple was lying when he talked about his power. She'd never seen him use real magic. Neal talked about it when they first met, but the memories seemed to disturb him. She didn't ask about it again.

 

Regina peered into Emma's room and saw her deep in thought.

"I hoped you would get some rest." Regina said as she walked in. 

Emma turned to her with a smile, then immediately pouted and reached out her hand.

"I'm so bored." She whined. 

Regina joined her on the bed and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"How's this?" She asked. Emma snuggled into her as best she could with her stomach in between them.

"Comfy." Emma said.

They lay in silence, fingers intertwined, staring into each other's eyes.

"Did you love him?" Regina asked softly.

"Neal?” Emma asked. She never thought of him that way, not even close, and it bothered her that Regina thought so. “He was someone, when I had no one." She said. "That's all."

"And now?" Regina asked. She stared at the pocket watch as she asked. She didn't think Rumple even noticed that Emma had taken it back. When there was no response her eyes slowly ticked up to meet Emma's.

Regina's look drew Emma in. She knew that fear and sadness well. She felt them herself more than she would ever admit. The feelings seemed so much worse when she saw the way they weighed Regina down. Emma cupped the side of Regina's face.

"Now I have you." She smiled. She kissed Regina lightly on the lips.

Regina buried her face at the base of Emma's neck and inhaled the sweet smell of her skin. It was easy to drift asleep to the sound of her breathing.

 

Regina woke early the next morning. She crept out of the room to keep from waking Emma.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she heard the clinking of glassware coming from Rumple’s office. She paused, then headed towards the noise. She kept her distance and peered around the cracked office door.

Rumple stood over various jars, both empty and full. Clear liquid boiled in a beaker over a Bunsen burner. Tools and containers she didn’t recognize cluttered the rest of the table space.

Neal watched with a furrowed brow from a few feet away. His stance said he was bored. Perhaps this was by design, because even from down the hall Regina could see the hesitation on his face.

Every so often he walked closer, but got too fidgety and had to step back out of Rumple's field of view. When Rumple poured a small bowl of powder the liquid, Neal finally spoke up.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Neal asked.

"Maybe you need some of this." Rumple said. He held out one the vials. "Go on then. It'll give your memories a bit of a shake." Rumple chuckled when the threat silenced Neal.

"Cheer up, boy. You never _really_ liked her anyway, right?"

A troubling feeling washed over Regina. The feeling worsened as she climbed the stairs and quickened her pace. It drove her past Emma's room and into her own.

 

Emma sat up when the door to her room burst open. Regina swept in with a half-packed duffel in her arms.

“We have to go.” Regina announced. Emma sat up as Regina crammed clothes from the floor into the bag.

“What? Why?” Emma asked.

“You’re not safe here.” Regina said. She zipped the bag and slung the strap across her body.

“I live here. I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Emma protested.

“Yes you do.” Regina said. She held out a hand to Emma. “I’m taking you home.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Regina?” A chill flooded her body when she heard her mother’s voice. She’d been caught and she was terrified. She was still working out how to ask  permission for Emma to stay.

The plan was to hide out in the lower levels of the castle until the baby was born. Regina knew when the maids cleaned each guest room. She knew when the kitchen was empty. But throughout the week, Emma needed more things retrieved from the main floor of the castle. And Regina wasn't the sneaky one.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Cora yelled.

She took three quick strides towards Regina. Regina panicked, backed away, and was stopped hard by the wall. 

"I went to find my father." Regina answered.

Cora looked Regina over, and Regina suspected she was judging her truthfulness. It didn’t take long for Cora to step back with a sigh.

"I know." She said. Of course she did. "You must not have liked what you found."

"I didn't like Rumple." Regina said. She couldn't hold back a broad smile. "But I met the most wonderful girl. I didn't know how to tell you when we got here so-"

"Why on earth would you bring her here?" Cora demanded. Regina stumbled over her words trying to force out an explanation.

"Well, she's pregnant, and when I overheard Rumple talking about potions I was worried he would hurt her. I couldn't let her stay there, Mother. I thought maybe you would know what to do."

"She's pregnant?" Cora asked. And there it was. A child could inherit a kingdom. A child could stop the Charmings from getting a throne. A child won them the war.

And then the strangest, most wonderful thing happened. Something Regina had waited for. Cora smiled genuinely at her with sparkling eyes. She wrapped her arms around Regina and held her.

"Of course I know what to do." Cora cooed.

There was more warmth in that hug than Regina expected. It swept away any doubts she should have had about Cora's intentions.

* * *

 

When Regina returned to their room, Emma could see Cora waiting behind her in the hall.

“What is she doing here?” Emma asked. 

“It’s alright.” Regina said softly. Emma waited until she was in reach to grab her arm and pull her in close. 

“Are you sure?” She whispered. She glanced at Cora, who was eyeing her stomach.

“Whatever her reasons, she won’t hurt him. We need her help.” Regina said.

“How far did you get?” Emma asked. Regina blushed at her failure to sneak through the castle. 

“Not very.” She admitted.

“I just know you too well, Dear.” Cora interrupted. “I knew you would be back. I’ve been keeping an eye out.”

Cora walked into the room. Regina put a protective arm in front of Emma. 

“That’s close enough.” Regina warned. Though when Cora took a few more steps, Regina didn’t fight it. Emma used Regina’s arm to pull herself as upright as she could manage.

“It’s alright, girls.” Cora said as she gazed down at them. “Let me help you move upstairs. To Regina’s old room.”

“We’re fine down here, thanks.” Emma said. Regina nodded in agreement. If Cora was upset, she didn’t show it.

 

Regina watched over Emma that night. She knew the baby would be born soon. She was getting too nervous to sleep through the night. She pulled Emma’s sleeping form closer to her and laid one hand gently on Emma’s stomach.

Cora considered this guest room the worst accommodations of the house, but Emma was speechless when she first saw it. It was nicer than anywhere she'd ever been. It was refreshing to see her in awe of the things Regina had grown accustomed to.

Emma stirred, and Regina quickly pulled her hand away. Even when Emma didn’t wake, Regina rolled onto her back. Her heart started to beat faster and she sat up to calm it. She stared at the door through that night and the next. Sometimes she heard footsteps in the hall and wondered if it was Cora checking up on them. The footsteps stopped once they gave in and moved upstairs. Regina wasn’t surprised. She knew Cora wanted to keep them close.

* * *

 

Even with the curtains open the council room was dim. Rain pattered against the glass, leaving streaming droplets that blurred the view of the city. Emma didn’t mind rain, but it was her wedding day. She’d hoped for sunshine.

Cora sat at the head of the table. The Priest stood at her right side. A few papers lay on the table in front of him and he held a royal stamp at the ready. Emma and Regina stepped up across from him. He slid a paper and fountain pen to each of them.

“This is a legally binding contract.” He said. "Do you understand that after signing this contract, all your assets will be joined?"

Regina and Emma nodded. The Priest looked up from his papers.

"You have to say it aloud." He whispered.

"Yes." They both quickly said. Regina's face reddened, and Emma smiled when she noticed it. She intertwined her fingers with Regina's. 

"Do you understand that assets include finances and any children born during the marriage?" The Priest continued. Regina glanced at Cora before she and Emma said "yes" in unison.

"Sign on the line." He said. They did as they were told.

"Congratulations." He said as he stamped each paper. “With the power allowed me by my Queen, I declare you married.”

Cora stood and gathered the papers from the table.

"I'll hold on to these." She said. She motioned for the Priest to follow as she left. He paused first, smiling kindly at Regina then Emma.

"Good luck." He whispered. Regina wondered if he wished luck to everyone he married.

 

It was only a week later when Emma’s water broke. Regina had reluctantly helped her from bed during an excruciating wave of boredom, and guided her slowly through the castle. Emma was just about to comment on a large oil painting of Cora when she felt it start.

She was instantly happy she wasn't still in a small, cold room at Rumple's. The maids here were nurses and knew how to deliver a baby. This was excellent for Regina, who at first could only stand by watching in shock.

Lightening streaked across the sky as Emma let out another wail of pain. Regina dabbed a cloth across Emma's drenched forehead. She let Emma squeeze her hand until it went numb.

Maids she never heard speak were suddenly giving calm commands, guiding Emma's pushes. Regina was relieved when the screams of an infant rang through the room and brought a smile to Emma's face.

His cries echoed off the walls. As a maid dried him off and he started to calm down, Regina realized she didn’t hear the rain anymore. The gloom lifted as the maid lowered the bundled baby into Emma’s arms.

Regina leaned over and kissed Emma on the temple. A burst of sunshine filled the room. It warmed Regina’s skin and reflected in Emma’s teary eyes. Regina stared down at the child, amazed by how fragile he looked.

She almost missed it when Emma cooed, “Hello, Henry.”

 

* * *

 

Regina was sitting in on a council meeting two years later when Henry collapsed for the first time. A nervous maid came to get her. Regina didn't wait for Cora's permission before she ran to Henry's playroom.

Emma stood by the door, watching Henry play. She was still in shock. She didn't see Henry fall over. She looked away for what felt like a second then turned back to see him unconscious on the floor. She kept picturing how much worse it could have been. He could have been at the stairs or by the pond. She tried to remember how often she casually looked away.

Regina saw Emma was in a haze when she walked up. She put a hand on Emma's arm, and Emma slowly turned to look at her.

"What happened?" Regina asked. Emma stared through her for a second. 

"He fainted." Emma said. Regina noticed a man next to them. He held out a hand to her.

"Dr. Whale." He said.

“What's wrong, is he sick?" Regina asked.

"He's fine for now. He's awake." Whale said. "But his heart is weak."

Emma barely listened as Whale gave Regina the specifics. She'd already heard his speech, and the gist was that he had no idea what was happening. She saw Cora step up on Regina's other side. She looked different. Emma watched her for a few seconds and realized it was her expression. She and Regina had the same look of concern. Gentle, thoughtful, yet impatient.

Cora caught her looking. She stared into Emma's eyes for a moment, then turned and walked swiftly down the hall.

 

They were called to the council room a few days later. A pale, motionless, Neal lay out on the table before them.

“Neal.” Emma gasped.  It took her a moment to find more words. “What happened?”

“He had an accident.” Cora shrugged. Emma couldn’t move past Cora’s nonchalance. She knew what ‘accident’ meant in the castle.

“You did this.” Emma accused. She walked towards Cora, any fear she had of the woman instantly drowned by her anger.

“Emma.“ Regina warned softly. 

“I did this for you.” Cora said. “I can make a potion from him to heal your child.”

“He was innocent.” Emma yelled.

Cora raised her arm, her hand gripping the air in front of her. With the action Emma lifted off the ground. Her hands flew to the invisible hold around her neck. 

“Mother, please.” Regina begged.

Cora stared Emma down for a few seconds before letting go. The second Emma’s feet hit marble she turned and stormed from the room.

“Tell her to watch her tongue.” Cora spat.

“She’s just surprised.” Regina said softly.

“You two are lucky I’m here to make difficult decisions.” Cora said. "I’ll be the one to make your son King. A better one than Rumplestiltskin could ever raise. After all, look where the likes of him end up."

“We didn’t ask for this.” Regina said.

"Show a little gratitude.” Cora snapped. “No one else cares what happens to your little family."

 _No one else cares_. Regina played the words over in her head as she returned to her room. The declaration that no one outside the castle would help them wasn’t new. The implication that Cora actually cared about Henry stood out to her.

 

Henry reached up to Regina when she walked in. She lifted him and cradled him against her chest. She smiled when he nestled against her. A breeze from the balcony drew her attention to the open French doors.

Emma stood on the balcony, looking out over the city from a gap in the curtains. A breeze widened the gap and Emma instantly looked down to make sure Henry wasn't close. The second of panic in her eyes stung Regina with guilt. It wasn't Emma's responsibility alone to keep him safe.

She carried Henry to Emma’s side. She balanced him in one arm so she could set the other hand on Emma's shoulder.

“Cora can help us.” Regina said softly.

“I know.” Emma said. She turned slightly to rest a hand on Henry’s back. “I'm just worried that we're going to owe her.”

A wolf howled nearby. With the window open the sound poured in around them. Something in the tone filled them with sorrow.

For two more years, Cora's potions did little more than fix problems as they happened. Henry would faint, Cora would mix something for Whale to give him, and he would wake unfazed. There was never a real diagnosis. Whale once told them Henry seemed to be "fading out", all his organs failing at once. All Emma knew was Cora's potions kept him awake and strong. And that was all she really needed.

Living in the castle made it easy to forget the war. Sometimes they would hear protestors at the main gate but they were always silenced quickly. Guards were constantly bringing in new prisoners or hanging the worst offenders in the square. The citizens didn't seem to mind the hangings. If anything they enjoyed the entertainment. They'd been told for years that the refugees were out to get them.

Cora would reminded Regina and Emma of Snow's anger just as often, even demanding Regina start to learn magic. But Regina wasn't very good and she made more mistakes the more Cora yelled at her.

Eventually she made Emma go with. She felt stronger just having her in the room.

 

"Emma." Cora said when they walked in. The disappointment was heavy in her voice.

"I want her here." Regina said. Emma sat on the nearby couch without a word.

"We'll start where we left off." Cora said.

She set a series of stones on the table in front of Regina. Regina focused on the stones but they didn't budge.

 "I can't." Regina said. They'd tried this before.

"You just have to find the power in yourself." Cora said.

"I'm not sure this is for me." Regina said, shaking her head.

"Of course it is." Cora said. "Magic could save your life. Think of everyone out there who wants to hurt you, then build the power to crush them first."

 

"So, kill anyone who poses any threat." Emma criticized. 

“Is that a problem for you?” Cora snapped.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Emma shot back. She didn't like watching Cora push Regina. Every angry rant of Rumple's that she'd witnessed had been about magic and having more power. Seeing Cora had the same outbursts made her worry about Regina.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is out there for you?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want our son to learn that striking first is the only option." Emma said.

"It _is_ the only option." Cora said. Regina could hear the agitation rising in her voice.

"I don't accept that." Emma said.

"Get out." Cora said coldly. Emma was fairly surprised it was the only response. She did as she was told. Regina still had a lesson to finish. It would be worse if Cora was annoyed.

 

"Her attitude worries me." Cora said when Emma was gone.

"It's just an opinion." Regina said.

"An opinion _you_ listen to." Cora pointed out. “She affects your decisions. She's keeping you from your potential.”

Her words struck something in Regina. She took a step towards her mother without meaning to.

"If you hurt her," Regina threatened. 

"What." Cora challenged. "What would you really do?"

"I'd kill you myself." Regina snarled. She gasped, immediately regretting it. But Cora smiled sweetly at her.

"That’s my girl. Now you're acting like a queen." She said proudly.

 

* * *

 

Regina found Emma in the kitchen, sitting on the large marble island with a bottle of dark liquid in her hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Regina asked. Emma held up the bottle in reply.

Regina walked over a snatched the bottle from Emma's grasp. At first Emma thought she was angry, but watched in shock as Regina took a fairly large swig from the bottle.

It was harsher than Regina expected. She heard Emma snicker as she made an unimpressed face.

"Did you get yelled at?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma reached for Regina's hand and loosely linked together their fingers. 

"Sorry." Emma said softly. 

"It's alright." Regina said. "I think we reached some sort of... understanding."

"An understanding?" Emma asked with the hint of a smile. “Are you sure she wasn’t threatening you?”

"She wants us to be ready to fight for ourselves. To be good leaders." Regina didn't mention their exact words, or the intensity of her end of the exchange.

Emma didn't reveal that Regina's word wasn't the only reason she believed Cora was trying to help them. But for the next three years she didn't argue with Cora's lessons. And Cora didn't yell nearly as much.

* * *

"Henry?" Regina called. She stood in the doorway to his room and listened. Laughter echoed from somewhere on the same floor. Running footsteps approached, and she stepped into the hall in time to see Emma chase a pajama- wearing Henry around the corner.

Emma froze when she saw Regina standing outside Henry's room with her hands on her hips.

"The ceremony started an hour ago." Regina scolded.

Henry ran past her and into his room. A maid was already waiting to help him get dressed.

"It's his birthday." Emma said as she walked up. "And he's seven, let him have fun."

Regina's expression instantly softened when Emma pulled her into a strong hug.

"His ceremony will be fun." She argued softly as Emma kissed her neck. "His favorite performers, the whole city bringing him gifts-"

"You can make them wait, Dear." Cora said behind her.

 

They turned to face Cora and Emma held up a hand as if to high five her.

"Yeah we can." She said with a smile. Cora raised an offended eyebrow in response. She eyed Emma's outfit.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked. Emma slowly lowered her hand.

"Point taken." She said. She kissed Regina on the cheek and rushed off to change.

"Her outfit was fine." Regina said when Emma was out of earshot.

"I know." Cora said.

 

Emma had to keep pulling Henry back into his seat throughout the party. She saw the worry in Regina's eyes each time he leaned over the viewing tower's railing. 

The party itself was two full stories below. Henry wanted to be part of it. Emma wondered if he would ever get the chance. Henry leapt from his seat as a fire breather performed his finale. Emma jumped up behind him. She thought of herself at his age. _She_ would have climbed over the railing.

A castle guard entered the tower.

"Cora wants you all inside." He told Regina. "Someone was caught trying to attack the castle."

"No, we just got here." Henry whined.

"We can have another party." Emma assured him. She pulled him by the hand to the stairs. 

The guards had already searched through the gifts. Henry was just as happy playing with his new toys as he was watching the party, so Emma followed when Regina went to meet Cora.

“I’ll find out what he knows.” Cora said. She rolled up her sleeves. Regina wasn’t listening. She was watching how calm the man was as the guards tied him up in the council room.

"I'll do it." Regina said. Emma saw the pride rise on Cora's face. Regina strode into the room without waiting for an answer. Emma followed.

 

“Tell me what you were planning.” Regina said to the man. “Why would you attack your queen’s house?” 

"Snow White is my queen.” The man spat. “I won't tell you a thing."

"Then I guess you don't need to breathe." Regina sneered. Her hand gripped the air in front of his face. The man started to gasp, his face turning red, his mouth moving as if trying to speak. 

"Regina." Emma said from the entrance of the room. The man's eyes started to drift closed. "Regina!" Emma said harshly.

"What?" Regina said, spinning around. She dropped her hand and the man pulled in a deep, grateful breath.

"He hasn't done anything. You don't have to kill him." Emma said softly. She walked closer, her attention on Regina's burning eyes. She knew it was hard for her to stop once her magic kicked in.

"He could have hurt our son." Regina snapped. "If he won't help us, he sure as hell won't be helping them."

"It’s not right. It’s just what Cora wants." Emma said. 

"Exactly." Regina said. But before she could even turn around the man lunged for her, out of his binding, a blade in hand.

Emma spun Regina out of the way. She grabbed the man's wrist with her left hand and her right landed instinctively on his chest. A golden light grew at the point of contact. The man's body shook for a couple seconds before he fell motionless to the floor.

Emma stared wide-eyed down at him. 

"Woah." She breathed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

They were used to the wait. Four hours exactly. They knew when to stand from their bench in the hallway to greet Whale. They knew how long it took to wheel away his equipment. They knew it always took too long for them to be allowed into the makeshift operating room. 

They listened for coolers snapping shut and plastic crinkling. Because when the noises stopped, when the usual nauseous silence fell over the hallway again, that’s when they could see Henry.

They knew something was off when Whale walked out of the room after only an hour.

“Something’s wrong.” Emma said. She hoped he would disagree.

"I'm sorry. The potion didn't take." Whale said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"He's... still asleep." Whale said. Regina stared at Whale, searching for words. The potion wasn't different. It meant Henry was getting worse. He had easy fixes for so long she'd forgotten this was possible.

"No." Regina said. "That's not possible."

"There’s nothing I can do.” Whale said. He turned to Emma. “Do you have it?"

Emma held up the vial of pixie dust. Whale reached for it, but Regina stuck out an arm to get in the way.

"We're not paying you if you can't help." She said.

"The problem wasn’t on my end. _Your_ potion didn't work. I still abandoned other patients to be here." Whale said.

Regina didn't answer. Her attention was pulled to the room as the last of the equipment was moved out. The sight didn’t bring her its usual relief. She rushed past Whale. Emma gave Whale the dust and followed.

 

Henry lay on the operating table. His eyes were shut and his bandaged chest exposed.

Emma’s eyes were drawn to his pale face. She saw a flash of his smile in her mind. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him tightly to her chest. He was warm. It was little comfort. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair, reliving every hug. She felt a soft hand on her back.

“They should put him in his room.” Regina whispered.

Emma nodded but couldn’t let go. Tears burned her eyes as two nurses pried Henry from her arms. 

Emma buried her face in Regina’s shoulder just as the flood of tears broke through. Regina felt frozen. She clutched a sobbing, shaking Emma to her as she tried to hold back her own tears. When Emma regained her composure she went to watch over Henry. Regina sped down the hall. She wouldn’t give up.

 

Emma found Regina in the council room surrounded by open books. Cora's potion making set sat on the table next to ingredient jars and empty beakers. 

Regina stared down at her work, tears streaming silently down her face. Emma sat across from her, reached across the table, and took her hand.

"I haven't found anything that can help." Regina said. She couldn’t look at Emma but she felt her squeeze her hand.

"We'll figure something out." Emma whispered. She hesitated then added, "We should think about making a deal with Rumple."

Regina pulled her hand free and stood.

"No." She said. "There has to be another way."

Emma sighed. There was. But Blue was notoriously neutral and reclusive. She refused to solve most problems. Most people had never even seen her. Emma had met her once after sneaking into the club, investigating the myths she'd overheard.

"She won't come here." Emma said. Blue didn't travel. She hadn't since the fire.

Regina turned away. She didn't say anything. She was worried about leaving the castle and drawing attention. She'd noticed fewer guards on patrol. She didn't trust anyone else to stay with Henry but she didn't want Emma to leave her side.

"I'm gonna check on him." Emma said. Regina still didn't speak. It was getting hard to breathe in the office. It still smelled like Cora. By the time Regina turned back around, Emma was gone.

 

Regina sought relief in the viewing tower. She stayed in the shadows, looking out over the market. Out here it was still a normal day.

It was just getting dark. The merchants were packing up their things. Calm was falling over the remaining crowd.

A man at one of the stalls caught her attention.He nervously fidgeted, watched the people around him instead of the market goods. When he motioned across the open space Regina followed his gaze to a hooded figure. The figure motioned back and the first man bee-lined towards the center of the square.

The stall he'd been standing at exploded, sending the civilians in the vicinity flying.

Regina's shock pushed her back a step. Her hands flew to her mouth as she watched the stalls closest to the explosion catch fire. The screams and running footsteps were a muffled cloud around her. She couldn't take her eyes off the blaze. For a moment she thought she saw a hint of green. 

A strong hand pulled her by the arm towards the stairs. The priest. He rushed Regina back into the castle. He had to guide her most of the way. She couldn't stop picturing the bodies. She couldn't help feeling like it was her fault.

Several guards were waiting for them in the main hall. Two held the shackled bomber in place. He struggled against their grasp. Another man stood with them, also shackled, but eerily calm. It took Regina a few seconds to realize it was Whale. 

"He tried to help him escape." One of the guards explained. Regina's shock twisted into anger in her stomach. She stared into Whale's eyes.

"Bring him to my office." She commanded.

"What about him?" A guard asked, gesturing to the other prisoner. 

Regina reached up without a thought and flicked her wrist. The prisoner's head snapped to one side with a loud crack and he went limp in the guards' hold. Regina turned without another word and led them down the hall.

 

* * *

  

Emma had fallen asleep in the chair next to Henry's bed. A rough hand over her mouth startled her awake. She was pulled up from the chair and it sparked her to action. She thrust an elbow behind her and heard a grunt as it connected with a fleshy stomach. 

Emma ripped from the man’s grasp and spun around to punch him in the face. His head snapped back and his hands went quickly to his nose.

An arm wrapped around Emma from behind. Before she could react, a wet cloth was forced over her nose and mouth. It didn’t take long for everything to go dark.

 

* * *

 

They strung Whale up in Cora's office. He hung by his wrists, his feet bound together so he couldn't quite stand.

"Why would you do this?" Regina asked him.

"Your city was warned. They chose wealth over their humanity. Cora isn't around to protect their ignorant bubble, so we can finally take what's ours." Whale said.

"You won't get away with it." Regina said.

"The Prince is dying. Soon, you won't have an heir. We'll take your castle, take your city, and then Snow White will be Queen." He laughed. "The rebellion learned patience and we were rewarded with Cora's death. It wasn't even that hard."

Regina grabbed the front of Whale's shirt and leaned in close. 

"Who killed my mother." She hissed.

Whale sneered. He looked deep into Regina's eyes, drawing out the moment so that when he finally spoke it sent a chill up her back.

"It was me." He whispered.

 

The anger washed over Regina so fast that it was Whale's scream that made her notice the knife in her hand. It was buried to the hilt by Whale's collarbone. Regina yanked the knife out and Whale yelped in pain. With a flick of Regina's hand the wound closed. Whale gasped for air, finding his bearings.

“Why would you help us?” Regina asked. Her tone was softer than she meant it to be.

“I was lucky. Cora had a soft spot for the boy. Helping him earned her trust faster than anything I could have done for you.” He seemed to soak in her pained expression before adding, “And as a bonus, I found someone willing to bring me dust after I was banned from Blue’s.”

"What did you do to Henry?" Regina accused.

“That was your own bad karma.” Whale said. "I didn't hurt the boy. And I won't say anything else. The Charmings are already on their way."

A seething Regina held the knife at Whale's stomach. She gripped his face with her free hand to keep their gazes matched.

"Then let's see how much I have to do, before I can't fix you anymore." She sneered.

A panicked voice in the doorway stopped her.

"Your Majesty, something's happened."

 

Regina raced towards the Priest’s hunched figure in the hallway. She dropped to his side as he helped Emma sit up.

“Emma?” Regina asked frantically. Emma reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m okay.” Emma groaned.

“I’m so sorry.” The Priest whispered. His knuckles were torn and swollen. Blood trickled down his face. “I couldn’t stop them all.”

Regina looked further down the hallway and saw two bodies lying in growing red pools. 

“They took your son.” The Priest added. His voice shook.

Regina’s attention snapped back to him. He couldn’t meet her gaze, perhaps scared of her reaction. Her renewed anger wasn’t for him. She had someone with answers. She stood without a word and walked back the way she came. With enough pain, Whale’s loyalty would crack. And if it didn't, that was fine too.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina walked into the bedroom to see Emma standing at the window. The sky was just starting to lighten. The air drifting through the open window was cold. Emma didn't seem bothered by it, even when a gust brushed at her hair and rippled through her shirt.

"I didn't realize I took so long." Regina said. 

"Did he say anything?" Emma asked. 

Regina didn't answer. She hadn't gotten any more information from Whale. He held out for hours, his refusal to give in fueling Regina's rage. He'd killed her mother, helped take her son, and tried to harm her wife. Hearing his wails of pain made her feel so much better. At least for a little while.

Now she stood hoping she'd washed all the blood off, unable to explain herself and feeling more like Cora than she ever had.

"Not many people are awake right now.” Emma said, turning from the window. “If we're gonna go..." Regina only nodded.

She chose a pair of Emma's pants and an old blouse to wear. As she stepped out of the bedroom, Emma draped the old cloak around her.

"You'll be recognized faster." Emma said. Regina didn't protest.

Today even the main hallway was empty. Fewer and fewer staff had bothered to show up after Cora's death. Many had been paying off debts. Ones only Cora remembered. 

Wolf Ruby sat by the side door. She stood when Emma and Regina turned the corner. 

"We can't walk through the city with a wolf." Regina whispered.

"She's not coming with us." Emma said. "If she could find me, she can find Henry."

She pulled the door open and Ruby bolted outside. With a flick of Regina's wrist the access gate slowly opened. By the time Ruby reached it she didn't even have to slow down.

Regina saw right away why they weren't following her. They simply couldn't keep up if they tried.

* * *

 

At Blue’s, Emma walked straight for her usual hostess.

“We need to see her.” Emma demanded. The fairy glanced back at Regina and Emma shifted to keep her out of view.

“Do you have an appointment?” The girl asked.

Regina reached past Emma, her hand gripping the air in front of them. The fairy raised her hands to her throat in surprise just before being lifted a foot off the ground.

“Let us see her.” Regina growled. When she heard Regina’s voice, the fairy’s eyes widened in recognition.

“You!” She managed as she gasped for air.

“I’m warning you, Tinker Bell.” Regina said. It had been years, but a part of her wasn’t over it. She could see that now. She wanted to tighten her grip even more but that wouldn’t get them help.

“That’s enough!” They heard a harsh voice behind them. They knew immediately who it was. The whole room did. The partiers froze and the DJ lowered the volume of the music. Emma and Regina spun to face Blue. When Regina turned away, Tinker Bell fell to the ground.

Blue’s dress covered more than Tinkerbell’s. Unlike her employees, the head fairy was allowed a flowing skirt. It dragged on the ground as she walked but the bottom edge was clean and un-frayed.

“You two.” Blue pointed to Emma and Regina. “Come with me.” She commanded.

She turned and walked back towards her room. On her way she gestured for the DJ to resume the party.

“You know her?” Emma whispered before the music was back to full blast. Regina saw her eye Tinker Bell. 

“I have a type.” She answered with a shrug. She pulled Emma away from the scowling fairy and towards Blue’s room. 

A shirtless guard in tight leather shorts ushered them quickly in so he could shut the door behind them.

 

Blue’s throne was made of dozens of metal rods. They swirled towards the ceiling and curled out around her. Silk scarves threaded through the back of the chair and faded brown pillows were stacked on the seat. See-through curtains clouded the view of the bed. A breeze rustled softly through them and Emma’s attention was drawn to the open window.

“I like to keep track of the weather.” Blue explained.

Blue dropped into her chair and the scantily clad young man rushed forward. He lowered a large open book into her lap and handed her a fountain pen. She scribbled something at the top of the page, then paused.

“What did you need?” She asked.

"Our son is sick." Emma said.

"The most I can give you is information." Blue replied.

 "No, you have to help him.” Regina demanded. “He's dying. Only magic can save him."

"I don't have magic anymore. None of the fairies do. I believe you had a hand in that.” Blue shot back. Regina’s gaze fell to the floor.

"I wish I could take it back." She said.

"Then I hope you get that chance." Blue told her.

Blue wrote something in the book, eyed the hopeful pair, then scribbled something more.

"I'll look at him." She finally said. "Where is he?"

Emma and Regina exchanged a look.

 

"Um," Emma said quietly.

"He's kind of missing." Regina said.

"Kind of." Blue repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"He's definitely missing." Emma said. "But my, well, Ruby. She's a werewolf. She's looking for him."

Regina could've sworn Blue stared them down for a solid minute. Eventually she sighed.

"I suppose you need a place to stay."

Emma nodded. Blue gave a nod to her attendant. He ushered Emma and Regina into the hallway.

"First room around the corner. You're with Tinker Bell." He said.

They didn't sleep. Regina sat on Tinker Bell's massive bed, watching Emma pace. When Emma got tired of pacing she joined Regina on the bed.

For several hours they sat in silence, barely touching. Emma got up once to pull open the curtains. But the window was smeared with dirt, and the sky was filled with thick clouds, so she pulled them closed again.

Tinker Bell returned to her room mid-morning. The last of the patrons had been kicked out for the few daytime hours the club was closed.

“Of course, she put you with me.” Tinker Bell sighed when she saw her guests.

Emma noticed the tension between Regina and Tinker Bell right away. Neither was very good at hiding their anger. They stole annoyed glances of each other. One would seem about to speak, but would scowl and hold it in. Emma guessed they would talk if she wasn't in the room.

“I’m gonna go outside.” She said.

Regina shot her a warning look. She knew what Emma was doing and she did not want to discuss anything with Tinker Bell right now. But Emma knew she would protest, and was already out the door.

“She knows we have a history.” Tinker Bell said.

“She can tell you’re shifty.” Regina said.

“Shifty?” Tinker Bell scoffed.

“You were my only friend and you abandoned me.” Regina said.

“Blue took my freedom when she found out I helped Cora. ” Tinker Bell said.

She grabbed the edge of her skirt and lifted it to reveal a steel band strapped tightly to her thigh. Regina recognized the device. The royal guard used them to enforce house arrests. Razors lined the inside rim and were triggered when the wearer left a specified area. 

“I leave, I die.” Tinker Bell hissed.

 

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off the band.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

Tinker Bell let her skirt fall back over it to break the spell. The pair stood in silence a moment, the anger slipping from both of them at the same time.

“It’s not your fault.” Tinker Bell sighed. “I was careless and I got caught.”

“Why did you risk it?” Regina asked.

“Because you needed someone.” Tinker Bell said. She couldn’t hold back a mischievous smile. “And because it was fun to break the rules.”

 

* * *

  

Emma waited outside for Ruby to return. She heard the whining before she saw the wolf. Ruby ran up to her with a snout covered in porcupine spines. Emma recognized them right away from the animal traps at Rumple’s. Resetting them was one of her least favorite chores.

Regina and Tinker Bell were waiting for them by the bar. Regina recognized Ruby’s injury right away. She leaned down and hovered her hand over Ruby nose. She slowly turned her wrist. Ruby whimpered as the spines fell to the floor, leaving specks of blood across her snout.

"We have bandages." Tinker Bell said. She hurried down the hall and Ruby followed her. Emma was focused on the pile of spines. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina stride towards the door.

"Regina." Emma said to stop her. Regina spun around. Anger burned in her eyes. 

"We know where he is. What are we waiting for?" She demanded.

"A plan, backup, we should probably go when it's dark out." Emma listed. Regina crossed her arms.

"A plan. I suppose you have some ideas." She said. 

"Not yet." Emma answered as she sat at the bar. She reached behind the counter and pulled out two glasses.

 

They drank while they planned. It helped them forget the state they would find Henry in when they got him back. They weren’t worried about getting in and out of Rumple’s, but they were terrified no one could wake Henry.  The more they drank, the further the fear drifted. They moved back to Tinker Bell’s room when the club reopened for the night, lounging on the bed as the music coursed through the building.

"Do you think there're stairs to the roof?" Emma slurred.

"Why would you-" Regina started but the answer hit her quickly. Fireworks.

Emma was already on her feet. She peered into the hallway then wandered out and started checking doors.

The first was locked. The next led to a bedroom. The third was slightly smaller than the others.

"Found it!" Emma called out in success. She yanked the door open but stood staring into a supply closet. She pouted in disappointment.

"Here it is." She heard behind her. She turned to see another door open further down the hall. Regina was just disappearing up a wooden spiral staircase.

"Wait for me!" Emma called. She hurried for the stairs, stopping halfway to go back for the bottle of whiskey.

 

Regina had forgotten how much was visible from up here. She stared out across the dark buildings and decaying houses. Her gaze landed on the academy. The school shut down years before. She'd always suspected it was Cora's doing.

Emma climbed onto the roof, stumbling out of the open hatch.

"Do you think people miss the school?" Regina asked.

Emma leaned forward to look past Regina. The academy was in clear view. "I think I'm okay with Rumple not being in charge of any more children." She answered. She took a swig from the bottle then held it out to Regina.

"Your turn." She said. She sat and patted the space to her right. 

Regina sat, her legs stretched out in front of her, matching Emma's pose. She took the bottle and took a swig.

"You were right." She said. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I did things because Cora wanted them. I should have done what was right."

"You were afraid. Everyone in that house was." Emma said.

"Whale wasn't." Regina said softly. "And we weren't by the end." Emma didn't answer. Regina was right.

  

The first of the fireworks burst above them. Emma stared up at the sky. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since they were last on this roof. She leaned into Regina.

Regina could see a sadness in Emma’s eyes. They sat in stillness for a minute. Emma stared up at the fireworks, Regina watched the light dance across Emma’s face. 

Regina held herself up with her left hand and turned towards Emma. She slowly slid her right hand under Emma's shirt and dragged her finders across her stomach.

Emma's pulse sped up at the touch. She took in a shaky breath as Regina's hand slid into the front of her pants. Regina slid two fingers slowly through Emma's folds. Emma felt herself opening and heard her wetness as Regina swirled it around her swollen clit. It was hard to keep her hips still.

Regina slid her fingers further down and circled Emma's entrance. Emma bucked her hips, plunging Regina's fingers into tight warmth. Regina instantly started to pump her hand and earned a low moan from Emma.

Emma dragged her parted lips over Regina's then lightly bit her lower lip. Regina captured Emma's mouth with her own and stilled her fingers. Emma's hips bucked again, begging for friction.

Regina kept their lips pressed together as she curled the tips of her fingers and drew them slowly from inside. She dragged them back up to Emma's clit, pulling a rush of wetness with them. Emma whimpered into the kiss and Regina pulled back from it.

Her fingers moved in a slow circle. She could see Emma's muscles tensing in pleasure. She steadily increased her pace until Emma's hips lifted and her wetness coated Regina's hand. Regina thrust her fingers deep inside Emma.

"Regina!" Emma moaned loudly. She let her head fall back against Regina's shoulder as she reveled in the feeling of Regina's hand filling her. Regina stroked Emma's clenching walls. The feeling made her own core throb.

When Emma caught her breath she flipped over and pinned Regina to the roof. She pulled down pants and silk underwear and smiled when she saw Regina's glistening center. Emma looked up through heavy eyelids before burying her face between Regina's legs.

She dragged her tongue through sweet cum and sucked hard on Regina's clit. Her fingers slid in to hit the spots she'd memorized. Regina arched her back as she moaned. She closed her eyes as she came. She smiled when she felt Emma's hot breath against her inner thigh and heard the fireworks burst overhead.

They stumbled back to the room and found Wolf Ruby curled in a sleeping Tinker Bell’s arms. They had planted themselves in the middle of the massive bed. Regina and Emma climbed into the mass of blankets. Emma curled up next to Ruby, Regina next to Tinker Bell. They couldn't fight that they needed rest. Even with the music filling the room, they were asleep in seconds.

Emma woke to the feel of bare skin under her hands. She opened her eyes to see it was still dark out. A naked Ruby stirred in her arms. Tinker Bell’s hands were threaded into Ruby’s hair. Emma lifted her head to look across at Regina.

Ruby’s movement woke Regina. The figure in her arms was unfamiliar. It wasn’t Emma. She opened her eyes to see Emma across the bed smirking at her. Regina quickly rolled away from Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell gasped when she opened her eyes and saw Ruby in front of her. Ruby smiled. 

“Hi.” She said. She stretched lazily and pulled Tinker Bell into a cuddle. 

Regina rolled her eyes and stood. It was time to get Henry back. She had another request for Blue first.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let Tinker Bell go." Regina demanded. Blue looked up from her book.

"Who says I'm keeping her here?" She asked.

"That torture device on her leg." Regina said. Blue rolled her eyes. 

"She chose that device." She said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Regina asked.

"As proof she wanted to stay neutral. And because after years of her acting out, I considered leaving all this to Nova." Blue said.

"I don't believe you." Regina said.

"You came here for my help. I never asked for your opinion." She said.

"I'm your queen." Regina said sternly. Blue sat up straighter and looked pointedly at her.

"On your side of the wall, everyone's afraid of ending up down here with the poor. On our side, everyone's afraid of being as powerless as all of you. “ Blue said. “Tinker Bell gave up her freedom to secure her future and I would think you could understand that."

"Fear is fear." Regina said. "You're the only one who can tell her she has proven herself."

"Who says she has?" Blue asked.

* * *

 

The path to the academy felt dirtier than they remembered. Mud filled potholes littered the tiny streets. Tinker Bell traveled happily with them. She kept scratching at the place where the monitor used to be. Regina didn’t tell her she knew it had been voluntary. Blue was right. She understood the choice.

Trash clogged the doorways leading up to the academy’s back door. Emma picked the lock and let them in. Ruby led the way through the building. She stopped outside the main entryway.

“Someone’s there.” She whispered.

Regina moved quickly to the front of the group and peered around the doorway. A young man stood in the way of the stairs with his back to them.

“I know him.” Tinker Bell said. Before Regina could stop her she charged into the room.

The young man turned at the sound of her approach. Regina recognized him immediately. Blue’s attendant.

“Tink? I didn’t-“ He started, but before he could get out an explanation Tinker Bell kneed him in the balls. Hard. The attendant gingerly covered his crotch and dropped to the floor. Ruby was the first to rush in after Tinker Bell.

“You should be more careful.” She said. She peered through the next doorway, holding an arm in from of Tinker Bell to keep her back. Regina pushed ahead of them.

“You should _both_ stay behind someone with magic.” She said.

Emma stayed at the back of the group in case another lookout found the young man and followed them.

 

The stairs bowed under their steps and there were far more creaks in the floor. For a moment Regina wondered if they were in danger of falling through. It didn’t slow her down. Henry was here somewhere.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Tinker Bell whispered. Emma didn’t answer. She was avoiding asking that very question. 

Ruby stopped outside the first room.

"This one." She said.

Regina gripped the doorknob, her other hand poised for magic. She pushed the door open and saw Henry, alone, on a small bed. 

Emma knew it was safe when Regina raced into the room. She followed, but froze when she stepped in. This was Neal's room. And apparently not just when he was alive. Everything, from the blankets on the bed to the stolen trinkets hanging on the walls, was still in its place.

Emma joined Regina by the bed. She was relieved that Henry was alive and seemed injury free, but she was hoping Rumple had woken him.

"I didn't think this place could get more disturbing." Regina said as she glanced around the room. She'd noticed the decoration choice too.

"Found it." Tinker Bell said as she wheeled a cart into the room.

Emma scooped Henry from the bed and Regina moved the pillow and blanket to the cart.

 

They heard a commotion downstairs and froze. 

“So about that magic.” Tinker Bell said. "You can fight us out of here, right?"

Regina looked at Emma. It was too dangerous to fight with Henry nearby. She knew what she had to do. Emma recognized the look. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Emma asked, her voice filled with worry.

Regina took Emma’s hand and spoke calmly.

"Take him. They won't come for you if they have me. Let me protect you."

"No." Emma said. She grasped Regina's arm to keep her from walking towards the door. Regina pulled her in for a kiss. It was over before Emma was ready. 

"I love you." Regina whispered.

"I'm going with you." Emma demanded. Regina shook her head and gently pulled free of Emma's grasp.

 

Emma tried to follow, but Ruby and Tinker Bell were there to hold her back.

“Trust me, you can’t help if you’re locked up too.” Tinker Bell said. They hid by the door. Emma couldn’t see into the hall but she heard the arriving group stop in front of Regina. She heard the clink of shackles and footsteps towards Henry’s room, then Regina’s voice.

"I'm the one you're here for. Leave him be." She said. Whoever was walking listened to her and turned back.

"Take her back to her castle." Someone in the hall said. "Snow White is waiting for her."

Emma's mind raced as she heard them lead Regina away. She quickly lay Henry on the bedding. They waited for Ruby's signal before pushing him out into the hall. The three of them easily carried the cart down the stairs. They pushed it out of the building and back to the main street.

“Take him to Blue’s.” Emma instructed. “Keep him safe.” She had to get home.

* * *

  

Emma's toe caught on the edge of the dungeon window and she tumbled the rest of the way in. She hissed in pain as she landed hip first on the stone floor.

Regina heard the thud and recognized the disappointed sigh that followed.

“Emma?” She whispered.

“It’s me.” Emma answered into the darkness between them. She stood and brushed off her clothes. Regina heard the rustling by the window.

“Yes. Take your time.” She chastised. The words were mostly to cover her fear.

Emma followed Regina’s voice to the cell and reached through. She felt Regina in front of her and they hugged through the bars. She kneeled to pick the lock. But these were Cora's cells. It took longer than she expected. Her stomach dropped when she heard voices by the dungeon door.

"You have to hide." Regina whispered.

“No.” Emma said. She kept working on the lock.

“You have to go.” Regina insisted. Emma stood when she heard the door open and gave Regina a peck on the lips.

“I love you.“ Emma whispered before disappearing into the darkness of the dungeon. She was gone before Regina could say it back.


	8. Chapter 8

They took Regina to the main hall. Snow waited for her, seething, a sword in hand.

“Kneel.” Snow commanded. Regina did as she was told. Her guards had long fled. She was on her own.

“Cora took my family.” Snow said. “She took our magic, and you stood by and let it happen. You could have prevented all of this. I could have raised a daughter.” Her voice got louder with each statement. 

“I'm so sorry.” Regina said softly. 

“It's too late.” Snow hissed. “We were supposed to hang you out in the square for everyone to watch. I think I'd rather gut you right here.” 

“Do it. Kill me. Maybe it will set some of this right. Just let my family be.” Regina pleaded.

Snow raised the sword but hesitated when Regina met her gaze.

“Let her go.” Emma yelled from the entryway. Terror shot through Regina. She was willing to give her life but she couldn’t bear the thought of Emma’s execution.

“I found her sneaking around.” David explained.

David half dragged Emma into the room. He'd tied her hands behind her back and she was having trouble keeping balance. He pushed her to the floor in front of Snow. Snow grabbed a handful of Emma's hair and pulled her to her knees.

"Maybe I should kill her first." She sneered. She lifted the sword to Emma's throat.

"Please, not her. Our son needs her, please." Regina begged.

"Maybe now he'll see who you really are." Snow snapped.

Emma could feel the blade prick into her skin. She looked into Regina's eyes and saw matching tears. She'd failed. Her stomach twisted with guilt.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She whispered. Regina could only shake her head in disbelief.

 

“Stop!” Ruby yelled from the doorway. Regina never thought she would be so happy to see Emma's wolf.

“Ruby?” Snow said in surprise. Tinker Bell raced in and stayed close enough to Ruby's side to keep David at bay.

“She’s your daughter.” Ruby said. The room was silent for several long seconds.

"What?" Snow asked.

"I know, it's strange." Ruby said.

"Our daughter is dead." David said. "Even if she wasn't, she would be barely eleven."

Ruby took a step towards Snow, who still had the sword against Emma's neck.

“Rumple lied to you when he said Cora killed her." Ruby explained. "He took my memory when I saw her growing too fast. The wolf knew she was out there. Whenever I changed I kept looking."

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off Ruby. She couldn’t tell if it was a ploy to get them free or the truth. She felt Snow's hand at her neck, then the pull of the pocket watch chain. 

"Where did you get this?" Snow demanded.

"My parents left it with me." Emma replied. Before she could protect it, Snow sliced through the chain and took the watch. She stared down at it, then down at Emma.

 

"It can't be." She breathed. She seemed to shake away any hope she had. "No. I'm sorry Ruby but it can't."

"She can prove it." Tinker Bell chimed in. "Well, they can prove it together."

The group turned to her as if just noticing her presence. David eyed her with suspicion. Regina understood why. Tinker Bell was having trouble keeping a broad, goofy smile hidden.

"Who is this?" David asked.

"Tinker Bell. She's... she got my memories back." Ruby said.

"She kissed me." Tinkerbell blurted out in Regina's direction. Regina scowled with impatience.

"How can they prove it?" Snow asked, bringing them back to the more pressing issue. Regina's look helped Tinker Bell pull herself under control.

"They can pull magic back into the column," Tinker Bell explained. She looked over at Ruby. "All of us, can get our magic back." This was something Cora had certainly kept to herself. "You need the Queen from Cora's side of the river, and a descendant of the throne on the other side. If Emma is  _your_  Emma, they can break through the curse.”

"How do you know all this?" Regina asked.

"I get bored." Tinker Bell shrugged. "I've read all of Blue's books."

Emma was getting her hopes up. Her parents could be standing right in front of her. Granted, they just had her kneeling on cold marble with a sword to her neck. She glanced between Snow and David. They seemed just as confused and uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Um, it does take quite a lot of magic." Tinker Bell added. Emma thought of Neal and countless prisoners who gave their lives for spells.

"How much magic?" Regina asked. She was just as wary of the process.

"Well, if you don't have enough…” Tinker Bell said nervously. “We'll know because you'll be dead."

"I'll take that risk." Snow said, pulling Emma to her feet. David moved forward to pull Regina up as well. "You will succeed," Snow told them matter-of-factly. "Or you'll be buried there."

 

They walked up to the castle as the sun rose. Pale rays cast shadows behind the dead strands of ivy still clinging to the walls. 

The front door was already open. 

"Okay. This one is definitely a trap." Tinker Bell whispered.

"She's right. Rumplestiltskin is here." Ruby confirmed.

"He said there was no way to fix this.” David said. 

"Because working together means talking. And talking means finding out he's been lying to you to steal your throne.” Ruby told him.

"Rumple has always been good to us." Snow said.

"Must be nice for you." Emma said under her breath.

 

Singed paintings still hung on the walls. Scraps of disintegrating rugs got caught underfoot. Snow slid the pocket watch into place on the heavy courtyard door. Regina heard a serious of locks click open.

The courtyard felt eerie. Dead trees peppered the space. Rusted benches balanced on cracked ground. Leaves crunched and crumbled into powder when stepped on. The column towered over them, woven bronze ribbons reaching for the sky. Emma had always assumed the stories of it's magic were myths.

Snow approached the column and put a hand on its side. She closed her eyes, perhaps in mourning. She could easily loop her fingers around the laced strips. Regina joined her. She’d never told Emma she was here for the fire. She’d tried so hard to block out those memories. Snow watched her intently, but said nothing when she put a hand on the cold metal.

Emma was drawn to Regina’s side. She stared up at the statue, dull metal against dull sky.

“What do we do?” Emma asked. 

“Turn it on.” Snow said coldly. “We’ll watch for Rumple.”

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and joined David between the column and the door. Ruby and Tinker Bell watched from a few yards away.

 

They stood on either side of the statue, hands hovering over the metal.

"Are you ready?" Emma called. Regina pushed the image of green flames from her mind.

"Ready." She answered. They pressed their hands against it in unison and waited.

They heard a soft buzzing first. The ground softened beneath their feet and the column started to glow. The light increased quickly and soon it was shining harshly in their eyes. Power rushed through them and for a moment they were engulfed in heat.

Emma clutched the hot bands of the column. It pulled at her energy, drinking her strength. She thought of Regina across from her, also stuck to the strange relic. She wished she could see her more clearly. She wished she could reach out to her.

The edge of the ribbons cut into Regina’s hands. She clenched her eyes shut until she felt the metal cool under her fingers. She squinted up and saw a golden haze slowly rising off the statue. Her legs wobbled when she stepped back from the column. Emma was by her side in an instant, holding her up.

 

"You okay?" Emma asked softly. Regina just nodded as she checked Emma for injuries.

Emma saw Tinker Bell jump in the air and hover a few feet off the ground. 

"My wings." She gasped. "They work!" A smile spread across her face. She spun once in the air before dropping into Ruby's open arms.

“It’s true. What have I done?” Snow gasped. She dropped her bow in the dirt, tears streaming down her face. David sank to one knee at her side and put an arm around her.

“I almost killed her.” Snow said. She put a hand to her heart as she leaned into David’s arms. "I almost killed our daughter."

 

Ruby pulled from Tinker Bell’s embrace and spun to face the door. Emma followed her gaze in time to see Rumple step into the courtyard. He slow clapped in Regina’s direction. 

"So much power. You're just like your mother." He said.

"She's not." Emma shot back.

"Watch your tongue, Emma." He said without bothering to look at her.

"I lived with Cora for ten years. You don't scare me anymore." Emma said.

Rumple stared coldly at Emma as he spoke. 

“We’re not done yet, Snow.” He said.

"No, Rumple. I'm done listening to you. And I'm done fighting.” Snow said.

"It's not that easy, Dearie." Rumple said. "We had a deal. And their death is part of it."

"The deal is off. Kill me if you must.” Snow bowed her head.

“Snow-“ David said harshly.

 

Rumple swept his hand through the air, sending David flying across the courtyard. He swiftly pulled a dagger from under his coat and moved to slice Snow’s neck.

Regina reached quickly towards Rumple. She thought of Cora. She wouldn’t let Emma lose a mother too. Not when they only just met. As the blade touched Snow’s skin it shattered and fell from Rumple's hand. He seemed surprised for only a second before he looked up at Regina. 

Rumple was in front of her so fast it startled her. But she didn't back away. She shoved forward with both hands, sending him to the ground. Emma lunged forward to help hold him down. They grabbed his shoulders at the same time and felt the buzz of magic. 

Rumple looked up at the column in pain and terror. His muscles tensed beneath their hold. The light seemed to get brighter behind them.

"You... won't win." He managed to gurgle out. Regina watched in horror as he slowly turned into stone.

It took Regina and Emma a moment to realize what they’d done. The others stared on in shock.

They lifted the figure upright and took a step back, watching to see if the spell held. When there was no movement, Emma looked to Regina. Regina met her gaze. When they caught their breath, Emma gestured to Rumple.

"I got you a statue." She said. She smiled playfully.

Regina raised an eyebrow, trying to show disapproval, but she couldn't hold back a smirk.

* * *

Their first stop was Blue's. Henry was already awake. The fairies were eager to use their returned magic and considered his health a thank you.

The group went back to Regina and Emma's castle to discuss a transition to peace. As one family, the shifting of power could stop. It was their chance to change everything.

They left Rumple's statue locked in the courtyard. No one was there to hear the stone's first tiny crack.


	9. Epilogue

Regina paused behind the door to the market. The square was packed. She'd never stood so close to such a crowd. With the royal guard dissolved, and a new group still being formed, her instinct was to be nervous.

Barely a year had passed since they declared an end to the war. She was still suspicious of some of the civilians in the room, even though Snow and David had publicly denounced acts of violence.

The ministers were relieved of their council seats. Their payments went to the refugees as a promise to give back what could be. The viewing tower was replaced with a simple platform dais, low enough that the leaders and civilians were nearly eye-to-eye. There was enough space in the square for whoever wanted to be there.

 

Emma looked out over the buzzing crowd. Her seat at the dais was between Snow and Regina. David sat on Snow's other side, looking through notes. Emma hadn't thought to bring any. David slid her a sealed envelope.

"Vote results." He said. Emma held the paper gently. The vote had been the first act as one city. Snow’s subjects were thrilled to be given a voice again, and Regina's were ready to make up for the mistreatment they never tried to stop. It wasn’t much but it was a first step. It would remind them every day they were one city. One people. It was a promise to each other. Their name.

 

David banged the gavel when Regina walked out and the room fell silent. As Regina took her seat she met eyes with Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell gave a simple, encouraging nod from her spot in the crowd. Regina nodded back, then looked down the dais and saw David smiling at her. Snow watched Emma with tears in her eyes.

Emma slid the envelope to Regina, who unfolded it and looked down at the winning name. It was the one Henry suggested. Emma took her hand and squeezed. She’d seen it too. Regina turned to the waiting crowd, gripping Emma's hand under the table.

She cleared her throat, for a moment unsure if her voice would even carry far enough. It did. With Henry safe in his room and Emma proudly by her side, Regina brought the new age to a start. She called out across the square, "Welcome, to Storybrooke."


End file.
